


Just Playing

by used_songs



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #108 - playful





	Just Playing

“I was joking. Lighten up.” Jessica quickened her pace. “Trish, wait.”

Trish whirled. “So you can insult me? Send me home again?”

“Trish, you know that’s not it. I just … hey, wanna help me fuck with that asshole back at the bar?”

“Jess … can we just talk?” Trish rocked back on her heels, uncertain.

Jessica squinted against the afternoon sunlight. “I’d rather make that incel suffer, then get so drunk I can’t see straight.”

Trish sighed. “Why is everything a game?”

Jessica stilled, dark eyes steady. “Nothing’s a game, Trish. None of it.” Then she went back into the bar.


End file.
